Amor Eterno
by Aiko-dark-chan
Summary: Tezuka y Fuji cumplen 3 meses como pareja, Fuji tiene algo preparado para Tezuka y espera que éste lo llame, pero parece que Tezuka ya tiene planes para ese día, se habrá olvidado de su aniversario?, que hará Fuji? Pésimo resumen ! pero lean!


**Los personajes de POT no son míos, sino de creación del maravilloso ****Konomi Takeshi****sama, yo solo los tomo prestados ****! **

**Amor Eterno**

Un día como cualquiera excepto para 2 personas, 2 tenistas, el capitán de seigaku, y el tensai y prodigio, los 2 mejores tenistas de seigaku, a nivel nacional, pues ese día era su aniversario, en este día ambos cumplían 3 meses de relación.

Un joven sonriente, se levantó con muchos ánimos aquel día, con una sonrisa radiante, feliz por la fecha, se dirigió hasta la ducha y se baño.

Media hora después el tensai se encontraba en su cama, aburrido, no había nada que hacer, era las 7.30 de la mañana, frustrado, ya que su novio no lo llamaba en ese día tan importante, decidió ir a practicar un poco, de todas maneras, las nacionales ya estaban cerca.

Salió un poco molesto hacia el jardín de su casa, no sin antes decirle a su hermana

-Yumikonesan, si alguien me llama, me avisas, si? – dijo Fuji

-claro, Syusuke – respondió su hermana

Fuji salió hacia el jardín de su casa para practicar un poco y una vez ahí comenzó con unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la cancha para calentar un poco. Una vez terminado se dispuso a golpear la pelota tratando de perfeccionar sus contraataques y sus saques.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando acabó agotado en el piso, se fijó de la hora. Marcaba las 11.30 de la mañana, pronto sería mediodía y su novio no había ni llamado, acaso se había olvidado de la fecha?

Molesto se fue al baño a darse una ducha tratando de calmarse, ya pensaba en unos cuantos castigos para su capitán.

Mediodía, pensaba Syusuke frustrado y sin poder contenerse, fue directo hacia el teléfono para llamar a su capitán

Tu… tu… tu… (Sonido del teléfono en espera xD)

-moshi moshi – respondió una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-hai, se encuentra Kunimitsu? – preguntó Syusuke

-lo siento pero Kunimitsu ha salido desde la mañana y dice que no regresará hasta la noche – respondió la mamá de Kunimitsu

-ahh, soka! Y sabe donde puede estar? – preguntó Fuji

-mn… creo que debe de estar entrenando, ya que se las nacionales se encuentran muy cerca – respondió la mamá

-ah!! Bueno, muchas gracias! – se despidió Fuji

-de nada, adiós – se despidió y colgó

Fuji colgó el teléfono echando humo por las orejas, como era posible que SU novio lo haya cambiado por el tenis y olvidado su aniversario!

Furioso decidió castigar a su novio, mañana no le hablaría, y tal vez un poco de abstinencia no le caería mal a su novio y así entendería que nunca hay que olvidarse de su aniversario

Salió de su casa, molesto, sin saber que hacer, se dirigió hacia la casa de su siempre buen amigo Eiji Kikumaru

Caminó unos 20 minutos, pero en el trayecto hacia la casa de su amigo, tendría que pasar por las canchas callejeras de tenis, y cuando pasó algo lo dejó sorprendido.

Ahí estaba Tezuka con Atobe, los 2 estaban juntos!

Con razón Tezuka había olvidado su aniversario, si estaba de lo más feliz con Atobe, sintió sus ojos humedecer por las lágrimas que caían sin consideración alguna y sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió.

Corrió como nunca había hecho jamás y llegó a la casa de Eiji en menos de 5 minutos.

Sin ánimos para nada tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de su amigo que se encontraba sorprendido por verlo de esa forma

Inmediatamente lo dejó pasar, y lo llevó hacia la habitación del neko para que se tranquilizara un poco y le contara lo que había pasado.

Una vez que el tensai se tranquilizó, Eiji le preguntó

-Fujiko, que te pasó? – preguntó preocupado Eiji

-Tezuka… Tezuka ha olvidado nuestro aniversario – dijo Fuji

-pe… pero Fujiko, tu sabes como es Tezuka – dijo Eiji sin creer él mismo de lo que había dicho, su capitán no era de las personas que olvidara las cosas importantes y Fuji era muy importante para el capitán

-si, pero… él está con Atobe!! – gritó Fuji

-O.O, de… debe de ser un error, Fujiko, no habrás visto mal? – preguntó preocupado Eiji, conocía al capitán y sabe que no es capaz de engañar a Fuji, esperaba que no se equivocara o si no su amigo iba a sufrir mucho.

-claro que no, Eiji, si yo lo vi con mis propios ojos… él solo me utilizó! – lloró aun más Fuji

-tal vez estés equivocado, Fujiko, porqué no hablas con él?? – sugirió Eiji

-de qué, si él se ha olvidado de nuestro aniversario y además me engaña – dice Fuji llorando

-bueno, bueno, Fuji tal vez malinterpretas las cosas, a lo mejor no es como tu piensas – trató de tranquilizar Eiji – además tu conoces al capitán el sería incapaz de engañarte Fujiko, el te quiere mucho – dijo nervioso Eiji, esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas

-lo que yo pienso, lamentablemente es la realidad – dijo Fuji triste

-fu… Fujiko – dijo triste Eiji al ver a su amigo de esa forma – tienes que tranquilizarte, piensa en otra cosa – sugirió Eiji

Fuji suspiró –tienes razón Eiji, que tal si me acompañas hasta mi casa y entrenemos un poco, las nacionales ya están cerca y además… mis padres no están y mi hermana saldrá esta noche y Yuta tampoco está, no quiero estar solo – dijo tristemente Fuji

-claro, Fujiko, solo tenías que decirlo, yo tampoco tengo cosas que hacer – dijo alegremente Eiji

-pues entonces vamos – dijo Fuji parándose

Fuji esperó a que Eiji se cambiara pues estaba en pijama el neko, una vez que Eiji se cambió salió junto con Fuji con dirección hacia su casa, con la intención de entrenar un poco.

20 minutos después se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Fuji, éste abrió la puerta e invitó a su amigo a que entrara.

Una vez adentro…

-sugoi, Fujiko… he venido muchas veces a tu casa y sigue impresionándome… tu casa es genial!! – dijo Eiji

-me alegra que te guste – dijo Fuji mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – bueno… vamos a entrenar? – sugirió Fuji

-claro – dijo eiji

Fuji llevó a Eiji hacia los jardines donde se encontraba una cancha de tenis, le dio una raqueta y comenzaron a jugar

-juego de un set te parece? – preguntó Fuji

-mn… nop… yo quiero jugar muchos sets contigo – dijo Eiji riéndose

-como tu quieras – dijo sonriendo Fuji

Y así comenzaron a jugar, entre risas, Eiji con sus acrobacias y Fuji simplemente las devolvía, sin utilizar sus triple counters, hasta que Eiji no lo soportó más.

-Fuji, juego enserio – dijo molesto Eiji

-de que hablas, si yo estoy jugando en serio – respondió Fuji

-entonces porque no usas tus triple counters – dijo Eiji

-porque quiero evolucionar mi tenis, sin la necesidad de utilizar mis counters, además siempre habrá alguien que las venza y quiero practicar para cuando ese momento llegue –respondió Fuji

-en ese caso… te ayudaré – dijo Eiji respondiendo la pelota que acaba de responder Fuji

Ambos siguieron entrenando durante horas… sin importarles en cansancio, de todas maneras… en las nacionales… la resistencia valía mucho. Entre tantos saques y peloteos, Fuji mejoró su resistencia y condición física, la fuerza de sus contraataques, velocidad, saques y muchas cosas más, en otras palabras, se superó a si mismo. Mientras que Eiji, en estos partidos contra Fuji, mejoró no solamente la resistencia que le faltaba, sino que mejoró también su velocidad haciéndolo capaz de responder la mayoría de pelotas que no solamente iban dirigidas a él, sino que puede ser hacia su compañero de doble. En este entrenamiento ambos mejoraron.

Se esforzaron tanto que se olvidaron del tiempo, hasta que llegó un momento en que ambos cayeron al piso agotado por el esfuerzo hecho, y solamente en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la hora que era. El reloj marcaba las 8.00 de la noche, es decir estuvieron cerca de 8 horas bajo el sol de verano, entrenando, sin descanso alguno.

Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse, estaban demasiado agotados y no habían comido nada en casi 8 horas. Mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Fuji lo rompió.

-Eiji, tienes hambre? – preguntó

-nya!! Claro que si, estoy hambriento y exhausto – dijo Eiji

-bueno, entonces vamos a la cocina a hacer algo de comer – sugirió Fuji

-nya!! Buena idea! – dijo Eiji parándose de un salto

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a hacer de comer, bueno mejor dicho Fuji haciendo la cena, porque Eiji era un desastre en la cocina y Fuji lo comprobó hoy que su amigo podría ser muy bueno en tenis pero en la cocina, era peor que un novato.

Cuando acabaron de hacer la cena, ambos comieron mientras que Eiji hablaba, Fuji solamente lo escuchaba con una sonrisa.

Acabaron la cena, lavaron los platos y se encontraban en la sala charlando animadamente hasta que Eiji se sobresaltó viendo la hora.

-kya!! – gritó de repente Eiji mirando la hora

-que sucede? – preguntó Fuji un poco preocupado por la reacción de su amigo

-gomen Fuji, pero me olvidé que hoy mi mamá se va a Osaka y tengo que despedirla, de verdad lo siento – dijo apenado Eiji

-no te preocupes Eiji – dijo Fuji con una sonrisa

-en serio, no estas molesto? Es que no quiero que te quedes solito – dijo Eiji

-en serio no es nada, además tengo sueño y voy a irme a dormir, y no me sentiré solito si estoy durmiendo – lo tranquilizó Fuji

-bueno, bueno, te creo… pero si te sientes solito me llamas y vendré a hacerte compañía, regreso a la medianoche nn – dijo Eiji

-no te preocupes, estaré bien… no quiero que te pase nada si vienes a mi casa a media noche ¬¬ - dijo Fuji

-jeje, bueno me voy… nos vemos mañana – dijo Eiji en la puerta

-claro, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Fuji y cerró la puerta, más solo no podía sentir, pero no quería preocupar a Eiji

Eiji se despidió de su amigo y salió corriendo hacia su casa, tenía que llegar antes de que su madre se fuera, se iba por 2 meses y la extrañaría así que tenía que ir a despedirla.

Mientras tanto Fuji simplemente se dirigió hacia el sofá, cayendo bocabajo.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada, solamente llorar y desahogarse, o tal vez morirse, de todas maneras se sentía pésimo, solo, sin ganas de vivir.

Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa que estaba al costado, marcaba las 9.30 de la noche. Sin desearlo comenzó a llorar, a desahogarse.

Lloró durante aproximadamente 1 o dos horas, hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá por el cansancio.

De pronto sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios, como si alguien lo estuviera besando dulcemente, por temor, abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Lo primero que vio fue a un preocupado y a la vez sonriente Tezuka, quien lo abrazaba dulcemente.

-que… que estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó un sorprendido Fuji

-como crees que iba a olvidar nuestro aniversario – dijo suavemente Tezuka

-cómo… entraste? – preguntó Fuji como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que había pasado en el día

-recuerdas que una vez me diste la llave de tu casa? – dijo Tezuka mostrándole las llaves

-pe… pero… estabas con Atobe… hoy… en las canchas, yo te vi – dijo sorprendido aun Fuji

-si, estuve con él, jugamos un partido, de todas maneras tenía que esperar hasta la noche para darte tu regalo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el capitán

-eso… eso quiere decir… que todo fue un plan – dijo un poco molesto Fuji

-Perdóname por hacerte llorar – dijo Tezuka quitando el resto de las lágrimas de los ojos del tensai – quería sorprenderte – sonrió muy suavemente

-Mitsu – susurró Fuji – yo…

-no te preocupes – dijo el capitán de Seigaku abrazándolo

Hasta el momento Fuji no se había dado cuenta que no se encontraba en el sofá de la sala, sino que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Mitsu… - dijo con sorpresa Fuji al notar la decoración de su cuarto, separándose suavemente de su novio para ver su cuarto

La habitación estaba "sencillamente" decorada. Las luces estaban apagadas, siendo iluminados únicamente por la luz de las velas, que se encontraban dispersas en toda la habitación. Además había pétalos de flores, flores rojas, blancas, amarillas, pero principalmente rojas, en el suelo de toda la habitación, que indicaba como un camino hacia el lugar donde estaba él, su cama.

Fuji volteó al cabeza y notó que él, estaba siendo rodeado por miles de pétalos rojos, todos alrededor de él, pero eso no era todo. Había un peluche, con forma de oso, en la cabecera de la cama.

El peluche sostenía un corazón con sus manos. En el corazón, estaba escrito unas sencillas, pero hermosas palabras.

Un simple, Te amo, hizo algo que durante muchos años nadie pudo, aparecer una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Fuji.

-hiciste todo esto para mi – dijo Fuji muy agradecido

-aun hay más – dijo Tezuka

Una vez dicho esas palabras, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de color azul oscuro.

-toma, ábrelo – dijo Tezuka

Fuji simplemente obedeció. Abrió suavemente la cajita, encontrándose con sorpresa, con un hermoso collar de oro, con un dije de un corazón, que se puede partir en la mitad. Con las palabras S&K grabadas con algo que parecía sangre, como si fuera una promesa de sangre. Y en la parte de atrás decía: _"Por siempre juntos". _Y más abajo:_ "Te amo"_

Fuji comenzó a llorar, y Tezuka preocupado le preguntó

-que sucede, no te gusta?

-es… es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida, gracias – dijo Fuji abalanzándose sobre Tezuka y dándole un apasionado beso. Tezuka correspondió al beso de inmediato y simplemente lo sostuvo de la cintura.

Una vez que la necesidad de respirar los separó. Fuji agarró el collar que le acaban de regalar y lo partió por la mitad.

La parte del corazón que decía S y la mitad del símbolo &, se la dio a Tezuka, más bien se la puso él el collar. Y después se puso él mismo la otra parte del collar.

-gracias Tezuka, hoy es el mejor día de mi vida. Gracias por todo. Te amo – dijo Fuji sonriéndole verdaderamente después de muchos años, y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-de nada, tu eres mi mayor regalo, gracias por estar a mi lado – le respondió Tezuka correspondiéndole el abrazo, rodeándolo por la cintura.

Fuji simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa libre de sarcasmo y libre de aquella máscara que usaba todo el tiempo

- sabes, tal vez no exista nada eterno en este mundo – comenzó Tezuka mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿? – Fuji no entendía que quería decir su novio

-pero, quiero creer, y hacerte comprender… - se detuvo un momento para acariciarle el rostro a su novio – que nuestro amor, sí puede ser eterno y así será, nuestro amor, será eterno…

-Sin importar lo que diga la sociedad – continuó Fuji

-ni nuestros padres – siguió Tezuka

-nosotros avanzaremos juntos – dijo Fuji

-y venceremos todos los obstáculos – continuó Tezuka

-que nos impidan estar juntos – siguió Fuji

-y todo porque te amo más que mi propia vida – terminaron juntos – por siempre y para siempre

-Te amo Mitsu, Feliz aniversario – dijo Fuji con una sonrisa

-Yo también te amo, Feliz aniversario Suke – le respondió Tezuka antes de besarlo con pasión.

Fuji correspondió al beso y se entregó aquel día en las caricias que le proporcionaba su novio, olvidándose de todos y de todo lo que había pasado. Aquel día, Fuji se entregó, en cuerpo y alma a la única persona que lograba sacarle una sonrisa verdadera, a la persona que amaba con toda su alma: Tezuka Kunimitsu y esperaba que las palabras dichas por su novio antes de la entrega fueran ciertas.

"_**Nuestro amor, será eterno"**_

**Owari **

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic **

**Lo hice con todo mi cariño y esfuerzo. **

**Es mi primer fic de The Pince of tennis **

**Tengan un poco de consideración **

**Este fic no he puesto lemon, porque quería hacer un fic "sano" xDDD**

**Jeje espero que les haya gustado nn**

**Nos vemos en otra de mis locuras **

**Kissusss ! **

**Reviews si? **


End file.
